


Weak, Wet, and Wild

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Song Hits [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Head Boy Harry Potter, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Horny Teenagers, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Hermione Granger, Parseltongue Kink, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Smut, Songfic, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: Hermione Granger wanted a boring and hassle-free NEWT year with Voldemort gone. She was determined to get perfect scores and to just enjoy her last year at Hogwarts. Instead of being the supportive best friend, Harry Potter was determined to make her weak in the knees with wet knickers during their wild sexy times all year round.. How would she survive her final year now?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Song Hits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643668
Comments: 25
Kudos: 310
Collections: The Harmony Shag-A-Thon 2020





	Weak, Wet, and Wild

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> This piece was written for The Harmony Shag-A-Thon, hosted by the Facebook group, Harmony & Co. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

**WEAK, WET, AND WILD**

By: tweety-src-clt9

* * *

_**I don't know what it is that you've done to me  
But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way  
Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing  
It's a feeling that I don't understand** _

* * *

It's our eighth year at Hogwarts, our final year as students. Well, at least for Harry and I. After the second blood war that ended when Harry finally defeated Voldemort, I wanted a normal school year. A year without mountain trolls, possessed teachers, basilisks, dementors, and all the other horrible things we've experienced in our six years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I thought I was the only one in our little trio who desired some semblance of normalcy but to my utter delight, Harry shared the same view. So, both of us signed up for one last school year before we go out into the world as a full-fledged witch and wizard. When we informed the new headmistress about this, she was ecstatic. She even appointed both of us to be the Head Boy and Head Girl. We eagerly accepted because of the private dormitories that came with the responsibility.

I wanted to spend one more school year with my two best friends but to my exasperation, my other best friend, Ronald Weasley, decided to skip school. Ron opted to accept an offer to be the second-string keeper for his favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. I tried convincing him to finish school so he could have a back up plan but he only rolled his eyes at me. Before I could blow my top, Harry pulled me away and the conversation was over.

Looking back on my silly effort to attract Ron's attention in our sixth year, I felt like slapping myself in the face. In as much as I loved Ron, he's my best friend, after all, we just wouldn't work romantically. At all. We're better off as friends, something that we both acknowledged after we discussed that awkward kiss during the final battle. Not only was that kiss awkward and gross, it felt like I was kissing my brother. Thankfully, Ron agreed with me. And now, he was busy chasing the skirts of any witch who wanted to be seen with the best friend of the Man Who Conquered. He was happy with his fame and as his best friend, I was happy for him as well.

Ever since Ron dropped us off at platform 9 and 3/4, my life at Hogwarts radically changed. One, instead of being the aloof know-it-all bookworm that people usually ignored, people saw me as the most popular witch in Hogwarts now. Two, everyone wanted to be friends with me. And three, a lot of wizards seemed highly interested in dating me. I honestly hated these three changes very much. Now I understand how Harry felt about all the unwanted attention. It was truly sickening.

Merlin! I only wanted a simple and trouble-free final year with only my NEWT scores to worry about. I didn't sign up for all of this. Sigh.

I'm so thankful that Harry decided to go back to Hogwarts with me. I couldn't do all of this alone – the attention, the staring, and the whispers that followed me around were insane. Thank Merlin that Harry's mere presence could successfully intimidate people, just one glare from him and the staring and whispers stop. Immediately. He's awesome and scary like that.

Speaking of Harry… There's just something different about him now.

I couldn't decide if the difference was a good or a bad thing.

It's just Harry's being so _Harry_ recently. Same old sweet, caring, and adorable Harry but instead of the innocent little boy I first met on the Hogwarts Express years ago, this Harry who shared a private dorm with me was physically different. He was tall, all lean muscles, and constantly walked around our shared space without a shirt on. Seriously! It's like the bloke was parading his sexy body all over our dorm.

I couldn't even begin to describe how insanely gorgeous he looked in nothing but tight-fitted Quidditch trousers with his hair sticking out in all directions after an intense practice at the pitch. How in the world did Harry Potter grow up to be so damn sexy?

Eighteen-year-old Harry James Potter was dangerous for any faint-hearted witch's health. Ever since he defeated Voldemort, there's just something about Harry that I couldn't define. He was rippling with magic now which I associated with the removal of the Horcrux in his scar. He also seemed more relaxed and confident.

Harry Potter was oozing with sex appeal and the worst part, he didn't know it. It's as if he didn't see the longing stares the witches at Hogwarts were throwing at him. If he did, he never showed interest in anyone. With all the witches who would willingly throw their knickers at him, he just didn't care.

I'm honestly shocked that Harry never got back together with Ginny. I always thought that they were meant to be together. He was crazy about her in our sixth year and Ginny had always fancied Harry. To my surprise though, Ginny started dating Neville and Harry was sincerely happy for them.

I didn't know what's going on in Harry's head right now but I must admit that I'm very much impressed with the fact that he's not using his fame, looks, and money to pick up girls.

Speaking of Harry, where was he? We're supposed to be discussing our potions paper together. _Oh, Potter! You are so gonna get it if you're late!_

And then, as if I summoned the Man Who Conquered himself, Harry Potter entered the portrait hole, his new _Firebolt_ slung over one shoulder, his hair glistening with sweat, and he had a lopsided grin on his face. I noticed the way his eyes lit up as he saw me sitting on the couch with my arms crossed.

"Hey, 'Mione! How's my favorite witch this fine afternoon?" Harry asked as he dropped his broomstick on the floor.

"You're late, Potter," I feigned annoyance.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. Our team captain is such a slave driver," Harry nonchalantly removed his Quidditch robe along with his jersey and dropped it on the floor. I fought the urge to fan myself since the temperature immediately kicked up because the wizard in front of me was just so damn hot.

I'm so thankful that I'm sitting on the couch. That way, Harry couldn't see that I'm getting so weak in the knees because he was just a few feet away from me. His six-pack abs and his happy trail were directly in my line of sight and I forced myself to look away. I could not allow myself to be caught ogling my best friend. That would just be too mortifying.

To make me even more nervous, Harry Potter plonked himself on my left, wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me on the cheek, something that he'd been accustomed to do ever since we got back to school. That was another change I had noticed in Harry. He was very touchy-feely now. He was just too affectionate that I have to catch my breath to stop myself from swooning every single time he did something sweet – kissing my cheeks, holding my hand, wrapping me in his arms, those sort of things.

"Are you alright, 'Mione?" He asked and I nodded.

"Just lost in thought," I said and he chuckled.

"Shouldn't you put on a shirt or something?" I snorted.

"Why? Is it bothering you?" He smirked.

"I'm just worried you'll get sick," I rolled my eyes.

"I'll just take a quick shower and then we'll work on our paper," he kissed my cheek once again and since I didn't expect it this time around, I blushed. He obviously noticed the redness in my cheeks because he chuckled as he stood from the couch.

Harry crouched down to pick up his discarded clothing, along with his _Firebolt_. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from squealing because his cute butt and his back muscles were perfectly displayed in front of me.

He walked toward his room but he suddenly stopped. He glanced at me and said cheekily, "you should blush some more. It looks cute on you." With that statement, Harry Potter disappeared into his bedroom while my heart pounded erratically in my chest. My knees were shaking, not because of fear, but because of intense sexual awareness.

I hated myself for finally acknowledging how damn fine a species of wizard my best friend is.

_Harry Potter, what the hell are you doing to me?_

* * *

_**'Cause my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of loving you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you** _

* * *

I'm studying in the library again. It's late at night but Madam Pince trusted me so I'm all alone right now. Frankly, I preferred to study at night when there were no students sneaking glances at me. This was NEWT year so I have to bring my A-game. I must not allow myself to be distracted by anything or anyone.

I'm focused on editing this Arithmancy paper that was due in two weeks. I wanted to submit a perfect analysis that would earn me an O in the subject. Since I wanted to try my hand at enchanting objects and creating my own spells someday, I must excel in Arithmancy.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps from somewhere and it's getting closer and closer. I immediately removed my wand from the pocket of my robes. It's a reflex reaction from all the horrors of the recently concluded war.

"Who is there?" I tried to make my voice calm and firm. I could feel my knees shake but I only hoped that whoever the intruder was, they wouldn't notice.

"Why are you still here, Hermione?" A deep husky voice breathed against my ear. I shivered once more. This time it wasn't because of fear but sexual awareness, rawness, and lust.

I held out my hand and tried to grasp something silky. When I found what I was looking for, I lowered the silky cloth. I expected to find my best friend, Harry Potter, underneath the invisibility cloak. What I didn't expect was to find him half-naked with only his tight-fitted Quidditch trousers on. I gulped as my eyes devoured this gorgeous wizard standing in front of me.

When Harry leaned in so that his handsome face was just mere inches away from mine with his breath tickling my face, I was mesmerized. I only managed a gasp when he roughly pulled me from my seat as I felt his bare chest pressed against me.

"I know you've been watching me, Hermione… Why do you think I parade myself in front of you?" He whispered against my ear.

"I – I – " I stammered as my cheeks heated up. I honestly didn't know what to say to that.

"I want you, Hermione… I want you as much as I know you want me," when his tongue teased on my earlobe, I lost it. I whimpered in pleasure, eager for more.

"Will you let me fuck you on this desk? Like I've always wanted to?" His lips were teasing on my jaw now.

"Yes…"

Harry lifted me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. Our eyes were connected in a heated gaze. His emerald green eyes were smoldering with lust as he positioned me on top of the wooden table.

He lowered his face and sealed my lips in a needy kiss that left me breathless with desire. His tongue probed my mouth and I sighed in bliss. He tasted like desire, passion, energy, magic, and _Harry_. It was so like Harry to be naturally gifted in physical activities.

Not wanting to be an idle participant in this intense snogging session, I lowered my hands that were wrapped around his shoulders to explore the contours of his strong chest down to his abs and then his happy trail.

When Harry released my lips, I froze. What if I did something wrong? What if I was so eager that he had lost interest? What if –

"Stop overthinking and part your legs for me, babe," he said breathily.

I immediately parted my legs, grateful that he wasn't turned off by my enthusiasm. Since my knickers were already drenched in arousal, I was happy to comply with his request. Maybe I could feel a semblance of relief by parting my legs open for him.

I felt his strong hands part my legs even wider and I blushed as I pictured how I looked like in front of him right now. His hands gripped the edges of my skirt and to my surprise, he ripped it apart.

"Harry!" I admonished.

"Blocking my view. I need to see you," he muttered gruffly. I was about to retort when his hand cupped my drenched center and I shivered.

"Harry…"

"You're so wet for me, babe…" Harry's eyes were blazing with lust as he rubbed my aching and soaked center. His large fingers felt so good that I was certain that I was dripping in heat now. I wanted more. I needed so much more.

"More… Harry… please…"

"Top off! I want to see you when I eat your pussy and when I lick your skin… When I pound my hard cock inside of you, I want to feel you naked and sweaty while you scream my name in pleasure with the moonlight dancing on your skin…"

Who knew that Harry Potter – shy, stuttering, awkward boy who couldn't talk to girls – could ever say something as sexy as that? And to me of all people?

Oh, Merlin!

So, like an innocent virgin sacrifice seduced by an Incubus, I fumbled with the buttons of my shirt, eager to give him what he wanted.

I was shocked when Harry growled at the sight of my bra-clad breasts. He roughly lowered the flimsy black lace and then, his mouth sucked on the peak of my right breast. He used his teeth and his tongue to masterfully play with my hardened nipple while his right hand cupped, fondled, and squeezed the other one.

I thought I was going to die in pleasure but then the master seducer used his free hand to insert one thick finger inside of my soaking center and I cried out his name in sexual ecstasy…

"Harry… don't stop…"

"You're mine, Hermione… You will always be mine," he murmured against my skin as he added another finger inside of me.

I could feel myself reaching the edge of the cliff, ready to jump and lose myself in the height of sexual pleasure at the skillful seductive hands of my best friend and then…

I fell…

I fell face-first on the floor and then I opened my eyes.

Shit! It was just a dream.

It was a dream that made my heart beat so fast and my knickers drenched to the core that I knew I had to bring myself to orgasm just so I could fall asleep once again.

I groggily stood from my position on the floor and climbed on the bed once more. My dream was so vivid and so realistic that I could almost feel Harry's fingers inside of me.

Sighing, I lifted the hem of my nightgown before l laid on the mattress once again. I closed my eyes, imagined Harry was with me, and I touched my soaking center hoping to at least relieve the ache that my fantasy Harry promised to give me in the sexiest dream I have ever had… Maybe just maybe, I would meet Harry in my dreams once again. Maybe I would get the chance to feel his aching hardness inside of me as I lost myself in my naughty fantasies of Harry James Potter…

* * *

_**I get so weak in the knees, I can hardly speak  
I lose all control and something takes over me  
In a daze and it's so amazing, it's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet  
It knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your loving makes me weak** _

* * *

It's my nineteenth birthday today. I wasn't expecting much, maybe a couple of gifts and birthday greetings from my friends. And then, I thought I was in for a rough day. Nobody greeted me at all. I didn't receive a single letter even from my parents. I wanted to cry but I kept it all in.

Just when I thought that this was the worst birthday ever, Harry dragged me to the Room of Requirement telling me that he had a life-changing secret to tell me. So, I acquiesced even if I was pissed that he forgot my birthday.

To my surprise, my parents were inside the room. The Weasleys, the professors, and all our other friends were inside and they sang me a birthday song.

My mum then carried a cake with nineteen candles for me to blow. Harry was standing beside my dad with a big grin on his face. His emerald green eyes were sparkling with happiness. He was happy to see me so happy. He was just being the typically sweet Harry again and I just wanted to snog him. The clueless wizard had been haunting my fantasies and drenching my knickers late at night. It didn't help that he still paraded his sexiness in our private dormitory.

I had half a mind to scold him for showing off his goods but I was afraid that he'd discover my secret – the fact that I was deep in lust over him. Yes, lust. The way I've been fantasizing about him was just plain old hormonal induced lust. I refused to name it as something else.

The party had long been over. It was just me and Harry now. We're lounging about in our private common room, slightly tipsy from the butterbeer and elf wine with our bellies satiated with the delicious food the house-elves had cooked.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"I got you something – "

"Harry, you shouldn't have! You already went through all that trouble of organizing the party and – "

"Oh, just accept it, Granger," he reached for my hand and he placed a small velvet box on my palm.

"Harry, I – "

"Just open it," he rolled his eyes.

With slightly shaking hands, I opened the box and inside it was a beautiful gold chain with a heart-shaped emerald pendant that was surrounded by tiny diamonds. I closed the box and attempted to return it to him.

"Harry, this is too much… I can't – "

"Of course, you can. I insist. Besides, it belonged to my mother – "

"Harry! This is priceless. All the more reason for you to keep it… It was your mother's and – "

"She'd want you to have it… Just take it okay? For me?" He pouted.

"Alright," I sighed. I gathered my wild curly hair to one side and turned around.

"Er, what – "

"Put it on me then," I chuckled.

"Oh… right!" He reached for the box and removed the necklace. I could feel his breath tickling my nape as he carefully placed the gold chain around my neck. I shivered when his fingertips touched my skin in a gentle caress as he clasped the lock.

I glanced down at the pendant. It was the same color as his eyes. My knees were starting to shake and I could feel my heart pounding madly inside my chest. With Harry so close to me, I could feel his strength, his magic, his energy surrounding me in a protective cocoon.

"It's beautiful," I whispered. It was a lame attempt at breaking the palpable tension in the room.

"She is," he whispered as his fingers played with the chain and my nape.

"Harry… What is this? I mean… What is the meaning of all this?" I murmured breathily.

"Turn around," he whispered against my ear.

I slowly turned to face him and I gasped when I saw the heat in his eyes. His emerald green eyes were sparkling with a feeling that I haven't seen in them before. Whatever that feeling was, it's making my head spin, my knees weak, and my knickers wet. It was almost similar to the way the sexy Harry in my dreams looked at me… Only, this was more primal. It was sexual awareness and so much more. It was so potent and so beguiling that I stopped thinking.

I allowed myself to get lost in the moment as I roughly pulled Harry's head closer to mine and I kissed him soundly on the mouth. My eyes were closed as I savored the feeling of his lips against mine – the lips that I have kissed so many times in my wild erotic dreams…

I only wanted to feel his lips against my own but Harry wanted more. He wrapped his one arm around my waist to pull me closer to his body that I ended up straddling him with my bum comfortably nestled on his strong lean legs. I could feel his burgeoning hardness against my bum and it fueled my hidden desire for him.

As Harry's tongue licked my lip, I immediately parted them just for him. I wanted to feel if his mouth tasted as sweet as the Harry in my dreams. I wanted to know if the real Harry was as sexy and as skilled as the fantasy one who pleasured me with his mouth, his body, and his hands.

Harry groaned as his tongue probed my mouth and I could only arch my back and grind my bum against his crotch. Fantasy Harry was as sexy as sin. The real Harry was as sexy as hell.

The real Harry trumped my fantasy Harry and we were just kissing on the couch. Needing to breathe, our lips slowly parted and I opened my eyes. Since we were so close to each other, I could see that his pupils were dilated behind his round glasses that were now askew. He was panting just like me. I blushed as I realized what I had done. I kissed Harry! I fucking kissed Harry Potter! I snogged my best friend and he was nursing a very large and strong erection that's pressed against my bum. Oh, Merlin!

"Harry, I – " I was about to stammer a long apology trying to defend my actions and blame it on alcohol and nargles and whatever but he interrupted me. Merlin! I was seriously considering using nargles as an explanation! I must be losing my mind.

"Be with me," his voice was serious despite the breathlessness in his voice.

I didn't understand his words because a million thoughts were running through my mind. When I felt the heat in his eyes, I asked, "Sorry, what?"

"I said, be with me," his eyes were twinkling with mirth now.

"I – I can't," I muttered.

"Oh." Seeing the hurt in his eyes, I rushed to explain my reasons.

"It's not like I don't like you or anything. You're really good-looking, and sweet, and funny, and hot, and you're my best friend but it's just – "

"Ah, I see… You want to focus on NEWTs first. You don't want the media to be all over our business," he interrupted. I was impressed he remembered what I said about wanting a hassle-free school year.

"Yeah, that's right."

"I understand… But what if, no one knows about us?"

"Do you really want this?" I pointed to the two of us.

"Hermione, you can tell how much I _want_ this," he pressed his hardness closer to my bum and I blushed.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh?"

"If we're gonna do this, Harry… We need rules," I said sternly and the prat nodded but his eyes betrayed his amusement.

"Of course, Professor Granger."

"No one is allowed to know. We act like we're just best friends in public. And, no labels… We can only talk about us when we finish our NEWT exams." I was serious with my demands and I gave him time to think about it.

"I'm amenable to your demands but I have a few of my own," he mused.

"Go ahead."

"You're not dating someone else. I won't either. We can snog and fool around anytime we're both amenable to but I'll respect your pace, of course… And, you're not allowed to take the necklace off."

"Okay… If you find someone else, I'll understand – "

"Hell no! I'm in this for the long hall, so I respect your wishes but when NEWTs are over… You're mine." He smirked. I only rolled my eyes at that.

"Whatever happens, should we decide to end things or finally label whatever is going on between us… You'll always be my best friend, right?"

"Always, Hermione… Always," he solemnly promised as he pressed his lips on my forehead.

"Thank you for not pressuring me about this," I sighed contentedly.

"Of course! Besides, I get exclusive snogging rights so I can wait," he said cheekily and I swatted his chest.

"Is it all about snog – " Whatever I was about to say was immediately halted since he claimed my lips in a passionate kiss that left me breathless.

I moaned into his kiss when I felt his large calloused hand tentatively squeeze my breast. I pulled away and before he could panic, I whispered, "let me just take my top off before we continue this…"

I lifted the hem of my sweater and threw it on the floor. I could feel his heated stare seeping through the thin fabric of my bra and I took a deep calming breath. I reached for the clasp on my back and unfastened it. My eyes were focused on his handsome face as I slowly lowered the straps before letting it fall on the floor. I was nervous about his reaction to the long diagonal scars on my upper torso, but I trusted him. This was Harry – my best friend. Whatever happens between us, I knew that I would always have him in my life.

"Oh my! You are so… beautiful," he whispered in awe as he slowly lifted a hand to touch my naked torso. His index finger sensually traced my jaw then down to my shoulder blades, my cleavage, and then down to a hardened nipple.

"Can I – kiss you… here," his voice was raspy as his finger circled the pebbled tip. My heart was pounding so wildly in my chest because I have never done anything like this before. I went from sharing a few chaste kisses with Viktor, one awkward kiss with Ron, and to straddling Harry while I'm half-naked in front of him.

"You can do what you like… Just don't take my skirt off. I'm not ready for that yet," I blushed. I was practically telling him my limits while he was fully clothed and I wasn't.

"So… I can't touch anything below here," his finger traced my navel and the waistband of my skirt.

"You may touch… but you can't remove anything else," I replied. I wanted to congratulate myself on not stammering my words. He removed his glasses and settled it somewhere on the couch.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Trusting me…" He kissed my lips once again and this time it was sweet and tender but it was still as mind-blowing as his passionate and heated kisses. When his lips started moving lower and lower, I nearly passed out due to the anticipation of it all. After the erotic dreams, I'm finally with the real Harry in ways that I never thought to be possible.

"Oh god…" I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning out loud. Harry's tongue felt so good against my hardened nipple. The way he toyed with the bud using his teeth and his tongue was just so heavenly that I could only grip his hair in a petty attempt to bring him much closer to me.

When he started hissing against the scar given to me by that bastard Dolohov while his other hand traced the wetness on my knickers, I roughly pulled his head off my breast. "Are you – speaking parseltongue?" I couldn't help but ask.

The prat just winked at me as he made a hissing sound once again. This time around, his emerald green eyes were staring deeply into my own as he licked and hissed and sucked on my scar that touched the swell of my breast.

"What are you saying – Harry!" I screamed his name in pleasure when he plunged a long thick finger inside of my aching slit.

"That's it, baby, say my name…" He whispered huskily as he pinched my nipple with his free hand while the other was busy with – well, finger fucking me.

I could feel my inner walls tightening around his finger and he growled. His teeth bit my nipple again making me hiss in pain and pleasure. "Harry…"

"I can only imagine how good it will feel if you let me pound my aching cock inside of you…"

"Oh god… don't stop…" I shivered in pleasure when I felt him adding another finger inside of me.

"Yes, Hermione… Cum for me…" He was roughly pumping his fingers in and out of my body now while his mouth was busy worshipping my breast and the diagonal scars on my upper torso.

"Harry!" I screamed in ecstasy as I writhed in pleasure. His fingers, his tongue, his teeth, the hissing sounds he made was just too much that I thought I was going to pass out.

When the tremors of pleasure dissipated, I opened my eyes and I saw the smug look on his face. He raised his hand that was just playing with my drenched center just seconds ago and I blushed when I realized that he was still fully clothed.

I gasped when I watched him lick the glistening evidence of my arousal on his fingers while his eyes never ceased its connection to mine. As I struggled to catch my breath, I realized that Harry Potter was a natural sex god. His tongue and fingers alone were enough to bring any woman to complete utter sexual bliss. Oh my, Merlin!

"Hi…" I whispered.

"Hello," his breathy voice was laced with amusement.

"Where did you – Merlin! Harry, where did you learn that?" I said breathlessly.

He shrugged. "Just now, I guess. I've never done that before… At least parseltongue's good for something, eh?" He winked and my cheeks heated up.

"I feel kinda bad," I muttered and he frowned.

"Why?"

"You made me feel good and I didn't do anything for you," I flushed even more as I looked away. He lifted my chin and his eyes softened before he kissed my sweaty forehead.

"I'll take care of it," he chuckled. "Tonight is all about you… It's your birthday after all," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"But that – that's unfair!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"Don't ever change, babe. You are so adorable," his eyes filled with mirth and I huffed.

"What? I'm just saying it's unfair," I rolled my eyes.

"You're seriously offering that you're willing to return the favor?" His voice was husky once more.

"Why not? I mean – I've never done anything like this before and I – well I can try," I said seriously but I'm sure that my voice betrayed my nervousness.

"Okay… Er, wait a sec," Harry fumbled about and he unbuttoned his trousers. When he took out his long, thick, and raging erection, I gulped. He was so big and hard and I felt relieved that I didn't go all the way with him yet. To say the bloke was gifted was an understatement.

"Still think you're up to the challenge?" He smirked.

"Er, I'll try," I muttered. My eyes were still focused on his erection and I gasped when it twitched. The prat just laughed.

"You can touch it you know," he teased.

"I don't know – it seems so big and hard – "

"God! You're so good for my ego," he chuckled.

"Well, I've never done this before! So, tell me what to do," I huffed.

"Just wrap your hand around it, do whatever you want and kiss me… I'm a bloke, Hermione. It doesn't take much for me to get off," he chuckled.

"Fine," I muttered. I tentatively lowered my right hand and wrapped a fist around his hardness.

"Fuck!"

"I'm sorry – am I hurting you?" I immediately let go of him.

"Hell no! Do it again," he groaned.

"Er, okay," I wrapped my hand around his throbbing erection once again and I tried some experimental upward strokes.

"Hermione…" Harry moaned.

"Yes?" I asked absent-mindedly as my eyes focused on what I was doing. I started pumping his erection up and down. I was so fascinated at how hard it was but the skin was smooth too.

"Stop looking at my cock and just kiss me," his voice was ragged and husky that I could feel myself getting wet once again.

"But how will I know if I'm doing it – "

Harry tilted my head up and sealed my lips in a passionate and needy kiss. His hand wrapped around my own hand that was touching his _cock_ – he called _it '_ cock' so I guess I'll have to call _it_ that now – and he guided my movements.

His free hand groped, squeezed, and played with my breasts while our lips connected in scorching hot kisses. I finally found the right rhythm that he seemed to enjoy based on the sounds he made at the back of his throat. When he screamed my name in pleasure as he exploded in thick hot spurts, I felt damn proud of myself when he said in a breathless voice, "Outstanding job, Granger… That was a big O right there."

I may have flushed crimson at his cheeky statement but I felt bloody proud. After all, I'm the first girl that made Harry Potter, the hottest wizard at Hogwarts, scream in pleasure.

* * *

_**Time after time after time I've tried to fight it  
But your love is strong it keeps on holding on  
Resistance is down when you're around, starts fading  
In my condition, I don't want to be alone** _

* * *

It was a tough job to be Harry Potter's secret girlfriend, friend with benefit – _I don't care what it's called_. All I knew was that he could be so frustrating. Being his secret sexy time playmate was so hard because he was a natural seducer who enjoyed torturing me at the most inopportune time. The wizard was sexy as hell and he was damned aware of that fact. Just like now.

We were in charms class, along with the other NEWT students. We were tasked to read about a specific charm, discuss it in pairs, and then demonstrate it to everyone else next week. As usual, Harry was my partner. Instead of focusing on our assigned charm though, the wizard was busy investing his time charming me. _Not that he needed to do much to actually charm me in the first place._

"Have I ever told you how much I love your wild curly hair?" He whispered to my ear after he tucked a stray curl behind it. I could feel myself starting to get flustered but I tried to focus on our reading assignment.

"No, but we have more important things to do," I admonished him with a glare. Instead of listening to me, the prat just smirked and he pushed his chair closer to mine. I only rolled my eyes and I resumed reading once again.

When I felt his fingers slowly lifting the hem of my skirt, I gasped. The prat just gave me a cheeky wink. "Just relax, babe. I'm just touching your knee… Besides, I added a notice-me-not charm." His too talented fingers were tracing circles on my knees and up to my thighs which made me shiver in pleasure.

"Harry… Stop it!" I hissed in his ear.

"Stop what?" He looked so innocent but his eyes were full of mischief.

"This is not the time for – for – for playtime," I glared at him.

"Oh? Is that what you call it? Playtime?" He tilted his chin up.

"Stop it, Potter!" I whispered breathlessly. I could feel that my knickers were starting to get wet now. He knew that I loved the way he caressed my inner thighs just before he touched my –

"Nope… I won't until you answer my question," he playfully bit my earlobe. My knickers were drenched now but I was panicking too. I glanced around the room and everyone else was focused on their work. Professor Flitwick was also busy with the scrolls of parchment that he was grading.

"What question?" I was confused. When his finger pressed on my clit, I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning.

"Oh, you know… About me loving your hair," the prat shrugged as if nothing was happening underneath the table. His finger was now moving up and down my clit in tantalizingly slow motions.

"Oh God! No! No, you haven't told me that," I panted.

"Well… I just wanted to tell you that your hair looks like you've been thoroughly shagged by me… It just makes me want you even more," he winked and his sensual torture immediately stopped, just like that.

I threw him my fiercest glare but the prat just grinned at me. "So… What's that about the charm again?" He had the nerve to ask as if nothing happened.

After two hours of torture, the class ended. When our classmates scattered off to enjoy their free period, I dragged Harry by the hand and walked towards the Room of Requirement. I was angry and horny and I wanted to punish and snog the prat at the same time.

As I pushed him to enter the room, I could tell that Harry was starting to feel nervous and I hid my smirk. I knew that he was afraid of me. In Ron's immortal words, _brilliant but scary._

I smacked Harry on the chest and before he could say anything, I pulled his head down and kissed him senseless. He made a whimpering sound at the back of his throat when he felt my hands fumbling on his belt before lowering the zipper of his trousers.

"Oh, fuck! Yes…" Harry moaned when my hand tightened around him. I pumped his cock up and down just like he enjoyed it. When I felt his breathing start to get heavy, I released him and walked towards the couch in the corner.

"Huh – what?" Harry glanced around and I smirked at his befuddled state. I was sitting on the couch like a goddamned queen while he was standing there with his hard aching cock hanging out of his boxers. He frowned upon realizing that I left him there literally aching and begging for completion.

"Serves you right," I blew him a raspberry.

The prat smirked at me and he started to pump his cock up and down as he strutted towards the couch. He was standing a foot away, his fist moving up and down while I stared at the lewd show he was giving me.

"Need help?" I asked cheekily.

"I don't know… I feel like I have to do something for you first. I mean, I did leave you hot and bothered in charms… Who could blame you really? I'm so charming after all," he smirked. I rolled my eyes at his silly puns.

"Get in here and service me, slave," I said haughtily.

"Oh… Role-playing. Me like," he grinned as he took the seat beside me. We've been fooling around a lot as we pleasured each other with our hands so my fist immediately circled his cock and he kissed me soundly on the lips.

"' Mione?" Harry whispered as we pulled apart for air.

"Hmmm?"

"I want to try something… Do you trust me?"

"You know I trust you but what do you mean – " He whispered something naughty and I felt my knickers getting even more soaked at the idea.

"You like?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Hmmm…" I pretended to think about it for a bit. I loved watching him squirm. My hands slowly unbuttoned my shirt and since Harry was a horny bloke, his eyes were immediately glued to my fingers as he anticipated the view.

The first time he saw my bare breasts and the other times we've fooled around after that, he still looked at me as if I was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. The way his eyes would darken in lust always made me feel hot, sexy, and desired. It was so flattering the way that his eyes would devour me like I was the only woman he would ever want.

I let my shirt fall to the floor before I stood from the couch. His eyes were glued to my every movement as if I was a nymph and he was the sailor trapped in my trance.

I reached behind the clasp on my skirt, lowered the zipper, and let it drop to the floor. This was the first time Harry had seen me like this. I was nervous and excited at the same time. The way his eyes swept over my body, I felt empowered, desired, and sexy. He was the only bloke who could ever make me do such things without fearing that he would judge me. This was Harry – my best friend. I trusted him with my life. And I guess, it also made sense that I trusted him with my body too.

"Harry?"

"Yes – Hermione?" His voice was hoarse and raspy as his eyes never ceased from devouring every part of my body that he could see.

"Undress me…"

"Are you – are you sure?" His emerald green eyes searched my own for any sign of apprehension. I had a shy smile on my face as I nodded.

Harry slowly stood from his seat and he closed the short distance between us. My heart was pounding erratically in my chest and my knees were slightly shaking. I wasn't afraid that he'd find my body repulsive or anything – I knew he wanted me. I couldn't help feeling nervous though because this was a first for both of us.

It would be my first time to bare my entire body to a man. And for Harry, this would be his first time to see a naked woman. I may not be able to read what would happen to us in the future but I knew that even if this arrangement of ours wouldn't work out in the end, Harry Potter would always be my best friend. We've gone to hell and back together so it made sense that he would be the first man I'd share intimate memories with.

Harry's hands were slightly trembling as he unclasped my bra and he lowered the straps from my shoulders. My breath hitched as my bra hit the floor. Just one more item of clothing left.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione," he was breathless as his hands touched my hips. He slowly lowered my knickers down and I held my breath. When my knickers hit the floor, I stepped to the side and met his hungry gaze.

We were a stark contrast. I was naked and he was fully clothed except for his hard cock hanging out. He looked like he was prepared to kneel and worship me while I felt completely powerful and confident standing naked in front of him.

"Merlin! How did I get so lucky to have met someone as beautiful as you?" He whispered. I didn't think that he realized he was saying it out loud.

I took the initiative. I stepped closer to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. I wrapped my right leg around his thigh and he lifted me up. His strong rough hands were squeezing my naked bum and I shivered in arousal.

I felt my back hitting the couch while Harry knelt in front of me. I leaned closer so I could take his shirt off but he shook his head to mean no. "If I remove all my clothes too, I won't be able to control myself," he gave me a sweet smile and my heart melted.

"Oh. Okay."

"Now… I have to service you, aren't I?" He winked as he removed his glasses and settled it on the floor.

"Well, I was just – "

"Play with your breasts and let me do my thing down here," his voice was husky as he parted my thighs. His eyes were immediately focused on my soaking and aching center. I saw him licking his lips in anticipation.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this," he whispered and I blushed as I thought about the sight I was presenting to him.

"Harry…" I moaned when I felt his lips press gentle teasing kisses on my drenched center.

"I always knew you would taste and smell so good… When I first licked your juices off my fingers, I just knew it would be delicious… But this… Drinking your wetness from your pussy, fuck! I could do this all day and you don't even understand how much I want you…" His eyes were smoldering with lust as he looked at me. I must have looked like an idiot with my jaw hanging open. I never knew that he felt that way about me.

"Just enjoy this, babe. I love making you feel good," he winked.

I couldn't begin to describe what happened after that. Harry drove me crazy with lust and desire as he (well, there's no other way to describe it) ate me out like a possessed man. It was like he was a starving man who had never eaten in weeks and he found an oasis that he just devoured to sustain his existence.

I could only remember squirming and screaming his name in pleasure as I played with my breasts while closing my eyes to feel his tongue, his lips, and his fingers worshipping my pussy (as he called it). I didn't know where Harry learned all these vulgar words from but Merlin! I would never call my pussy a vagina again after all the things that he made me feel. I didn't even know that it was possible to feel such pleasure.

I remembered that he made hissing sounds again as he pleasured me with his mouth. Sometimes he would do it while he was kissing my inner thigh and his eyes would meet mine while I could only watch him with bated breaths. I knew that he was saying something to me in parseltongue, what with the way his eyes would sparkle in mischief, but for the life of me I just couldn't figure out what he was saying.

I couldn't remember how many times I orgasmed at the combined onslaught of Harry's lips, tongue and fingers torturing my overly sensitive pussy as he coerced me to sing his name to the heavens.

After screaming his name in pleasure for one last time, he lifted his head from its comfortable position between my legs and he kissed me. When I tasted myself on his tongue, I felt aroused once again instead of feeling disgusted at my wantonness. But then, this was Harry. And with Harry, I always felt safe. I never needed to hide anything from him because he accepted me as I am. I felt the same way about him because I had always accepted him as 'just Harry' and not the Boy Who Lived.

I wanted to return the favor by pleasing Harry too but I was too exhausted after a series of orgasms. So, I just watched Harry jerking off until he came hard. He said that it would be easy for him to reach his peak because he was already too pumped up from tasting me. He said he needed no further inspiration, the cheeky horny prat!

Needless to say, we forgot that the free period was only two hours and we were late for Transfiguration. The headmistress had a knowing glint in her eyes and I never attempted to look at her for one whole week.

It was awkward enough to have Ginny giving me knowing glances ever since she saw my emerald necklace. But, it was an entirely different story to have your favorite professor knowing about the naughty shenanigans that you've been up to.

I now have a love-hate relationship with Harry Potter's tongue and hands. The bloke was too good with them that I could hardly concentrate when he touched any part of my skin – most especially when he gave me this intense bedroom eyes that made me shiver with desire.

* * *

_**'Cause my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of loving you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, oh** _

* * *

Ever since we were late for Transfiguration because of our naughty escapades, I noticed that the stares, winks, and longing looks from most wizards at Hogwarts just dissipated. I was so relieved that the embarrassment of enduring Professor McGonagall's knowing looks resulted in something positive at the very least. To say that I'm bloody grateful that the wizards no longer pester me around was a huge understatement. And I guess I had Harry (and his horniness) to thank for that.

Ginny told me that my emerald necklace was also sending a warning of sorts. The necklace told everyone (to the purebloods at least) that I belonged to Harry James Potter. I only shrugged that off as some silly coincidence. Besides, Harry didn't care for the pureblood protocols. More importantly, we've agreed to not give our sexual relationship any label until the end of NEWT exams. So, if not for our private sexy time and the way Harry would call me _babe_ when it was just the two of us, you would think that we were just plain old platonic Harry and Hermione.

"Let's go, sweetie! Wooh!" Neville cheered happily when his girlfriend, the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Ginny Weasley, scored another goal.

I smiled at the boy proudly cheering his girlfriend on. Neville Longbottom had changed so much through the years. He had grown from his awkward chubby days into a tall, strong, and fierce warrior. I was so proud of Neville. He was such a great guy and now, everyone could finally see the brave strong lion within him.

Since I was busy taking a trip down memory lane, I lost my focus on the first Quidditch match of the season – Gryffindor versus Slytherin. I needed to take my mind off of Harry doing silly tricks on his broom to catch a bloody ball so I thought about how all of us had changed through the years. We've all come so far from the young innocent first years who were scared of the sorting ceremony because of the silly rumors spread by the older students.

My musings were broken when I heard Luna say in her signature dreamy voice, "Harry Potter just caught the snitch. He is pretty inspired after all since the nargles in his head have already cleared up… Oh! Sorry, Professor! That's 150 points to Gryffindor. Gryffindor wins at 200 to 30. Go Lions!"

I clapped my hands and cheered for Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team. And then, Harry flew towards our side of the stand. Since Neville and I sat at the front row, our star seeker could easily reach for me.

Harry held my hand so I could move closer to him. Instead of thinking about how high up in the air he was, I allowed myself to get lost in his smiling eyes. He looked so happy and at peace that I couldn't help but smile as well.

"This is for you," he said as he handed me the snitch that he just caught.

The crowd went wild. There were a lot of rumors circulating about the real status of our relationship and we never confirmed nor denied anything. But this… This was basically announcing to the entire school that we really were an item.

The act of handing me the first snitch of the season was just too cute for words. It was so Harry that I couldn't help feeling more in love with him. Oh, shit! I'm in love with Harry James Potter. This was not just about our secret sexy times anymore. How did I not see this coming? Oh, who was I kidding! This was a long time coming ever since I first laid eyes on him.

I took a deep calming breath. To hell with it! I'm not holding back any longer. If I fall, then I would give it my all. I could only hope that Harry would catch me.

I beckoned him by moving my finger and he moved a tad bit closer to the ledge. I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I'll join you in your bedroom tonight." He was stunned at first but then his face broke into the biggest smile I had ever seen. He understood my meaning. We already talked about this. When I was finally ready to go all the way with him, then I would tell him that I'd join him in his bedroom.

"I'll see you later, babe." He kissed my forehead before he joined the rest of the team who were enjoying their victory lap around the pitch.

When I faced Gryffindor House once again, I was greeted by smiling faces and knowing looks.

"Make way for the Queen of Gryffindor," Neville teased and I elbowed him.

I couldn't believe it took me this long to realize that I was in love with my best friend. And later, I would be showing him how much I had always loved him by giving him all of me. Oh my god!

* * *

_**I get so weak in the knees, I can hardly speak  
I lose all control and something takes over me  
In a daze and it's so amazing, it's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet  
It knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your loving makes me weak** _

* * *

The celebrations at the Gryffindor Common Room were just starting to heat up but Harry and I made a silly excuse about having to turn in early because he needed my help with homework. I was certain that no one believed this excuse but we didn't care.

As Harry was greeted by well-wishers congratulating him for a great game, he had an arm possessively draped around my waist. I could feel his cock pressing against my bum. His nose would inhale the scent of my hair. And then, to up the ante of this sizzling sexual tension between us, he would play with the hem of my shirt and draw patterns on my skin.

When we exited the portrait of the Fat Lady, we looked at each other and smiled as we walked hand-in-hand towards the Heads' Dormitories. Harry, ever the gentleman, opened the main door that led to our private space and I walked right in with a feeling of nervous excitement.

I wanted to let him know that I was in love with him but I didn't want to ruin the mood. Besides, what if I was just a safe fuck for him? My poor fragile heart just couldn't bear that. So, I might as well take this chance to show him just how much I loved him through my body. After all, Harry Potter was a man of action.

Harry walked inside and closed the door with his eyes trained on my every movement.

And then, he pounced on me.

He was all over me. His arm wrapped around my waist to pull me closer to his body. His hand was cradling my face as he kissed me with a passion that I never knew he could possess. He was just kissing me and my head was already spinning. I was aroused, ready, and aching for him. I wanted him – _all of him_.

"I want you, Harry… Make love to me," I whispered as our lips parted for air.

"Are you sure?" He was panting heavily. His cock was pulsating with energy against my body. His eyes darkened with lust but I could tell that he was giving me one last chance to change my mind.

"I'm sure, Harry… Make me yours," I cupped his cheek lovingly.

Harry growled and he lifted me in a bridal carry which made me yelp in surprise. He walked with determined steps towards his bedroom. I was thankful that I didn't need to walk. I was afraid my knees would give because even while in his arms, I could feel my legs shaking with anticipation. My knickers were starting to get wet now and my heart was beating erratically.

I was ready. I was physically, mentally, and emotionally ready. I couldn't wait to make love to Harry James Potter, my best friend.

* * *

_**I try hard to fight it  
No way can I deny it  
Your love's so sweet  
It knocks me off my feet** _

* * *

Harry gently lowered me on his bed. Our eyes never wavered from its intense staring game. The tension was so thick and the silence was deafening. You could only hear our deep breaths and the pounding of our hearts.

He was watching me like a hawk. It was unnerving to be the center of his focus but I pushed through. I wanted this. I needed him to stop worrying that I might change my mind.

Without breaking eye contact, I lifted my shirt off and threw it on the floor. Harry licked his lips and I could feel my knickers getting wetter. Hot damn! The anticipation was going to kill me.

"Just get your arse in here and fuck me!" I snapped.

Harry smirked and he easily removed all of his clothes by pointing his wand to himself. Now, why didn't I think of that? I was about to fumble around for my wand when my clothes vanished just like that.

"You have no idea how long I wanted you," his voice was barely a whisper but I could hear him loud and clear because my entire focus was on him. He was walking towards me, all naked and perfect with his sexy abs, strong chest, and hard cock highlighted by the moonlight.

When he finally reached the bed, I reached for his hand and pulled him on top of me. He chuckled at my enthusiasm and I only rolled my eyes. What was taking him so long? He should just shove his cock inside of me and I'd die a happy witch. But no… Harry Potter was determined to take his damn time.

"Someone's eager," he teased. He pushed away strands of my hair that covered my face.

"I don't want foreplay. Just fuck me already!" I whined.

"Tsk! Tsk! So impatient," he admonished and I hissed when he started to rub his cock up and down my soaking wet pussy. One of his hands rubbed my clit while the other one was busy lavishing my breasts with equal attention.

"Harry…"

"Alright, alright," he chuckled against my breast.

"Open your legs wide for me, babe," he said as he gently spread my legs apart.

He wrapped my legs around his waist as he slowly entered my body inch by aching inch. His lips captured my own and I was savoring every sensation that I could feel right at this very moment.

The feel of his lips on mine...

The taste of his tongue...

The loving caress of his hands...

This was a moment that I would cherish forever.

"Hermione… this is gonna hurt you… I'm sorry," and with that, Harry pushed his cock all the way in.

I screamed his name in pain. I anticipated pain but this was too much. Harry soothed the ache by pressing sweet kisses all over my face and whispering how sorry he was.

"Scratch my back, I don't care… I'm sorry about this – I can pull out – "

"Don't you bloody stop, Potter!" I hissed as I wrapped my legs tighter around him.

"Fuck! You feel so good but I don't want to hurt you," his face contorted in pain and pleasure which made me fall deeper in love with him. It was hurting him to see me in pain and really, how could I not fall in love with this sweet sweet bloke?

"Just give me a minute," I whispered.

"Okay," he whispered against my neck as he peppered kisses there. When he made the familiar hissing sound, I just had to ask.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you telling me when you're hissing? I don't understand it but the sound remains to be the same thing every single time," I said. Even in awkward situations, my curiosity would always overrule everything.

He hissed again and I rolled my eyes. "You'll know when NEWT exams are over," he chuckled against my skin.

"You can try moving now," I noticed that the pain was slowly being replaced by a pleasant tingling sensation so I wanted to see if I could take him now.

"Are you sure?" He was still apprehensive.

"Just do it!"

"Merlin! Even with my cock buried deep inside you, you're still bossing me around," he laughed. I ended up chuckling myself. If this was some other bloke, they would probably be running for the hills right now. But this was Harry. My Harry. He accepted me for all that I am. Bossiness and all.

I was about to say something when he slowly started to move and my mind went blank. Right then and there, all that mattered was Harry.

All that existed was him. With his hands, the scent of his sweaty skin, the feeling of his cock moving in and out of me… He was everything.

When we reached the zenith of sexual completion, our eyes locked and the beating of our hearts was in sync as we called out each other's name. I just knew at that exact moment – I would never love any other man the way I loved Harry Potter.

* * *

_**I get so weak in the knees, I can hardly speak  
I lose all control and something takes over me  
In a daze and it's so amazing, it's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet  
It knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your loving makes me weak** _

* * *

It was one month before our NEWT exams and I was getting more and more anxious as each day passed. It wasn't just the exams that I was worried about. I was more worried about what would happen to my relationship with Harry.

The sex was great. In fact, it seemed like we got better and better at it as we tried new positions, experimented by adding new things and doing it in new places. Despite the novelty of sex being no longer there, every single encounter still felt like the very first time. It was still as exciting, as mind-blowing, and as sexy as the first time (minus the unbearable pain when he first buried his long hard cock inside of me).

We've had sex so many times that I didn't even bother counting anymore. But despite the insatiable hunger in Harry, I was scared. What if after all that we've shared this year when we finally talked about the real score of our relationship, he'd want out.

I mean, it's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything. I was the one who set the rules of not labeling our relationship in the first place. So, I could only blame myself for thinking I could enjoy the physical side of intimacy without feeling the emotional connection as well.

Now that I've thought about it, I realized that the emotional intimacy was always there. He needed me to survive. I needed him to live. We were always like that. We needed each other. Period. And then, when we decided to explore the physical aspect of things – bam!

I was feeling insecure now. What if Harry didn't feel the same way? What if he wanted to taste something else now? Men were polygamous by nature after all. What if he was getting tired of me? What if – argh! I hated this feeling.

I took a deep calming breath before I opened the door to the Gryffindor Quidditch Locker Room. The team just finished practice for the championship game of the season and I saw all of the members (minus Harry) already heading back to the castle.

"Who goes there?" Harry demanded. Just like me, the war would always stay with him. So, his reflexes would always be ready for an attack.

"It's me, Harry," I replied.

"Hey, babe! What can I do for you?" I could hear the happiness in his voice despite the sound of water dripping on the tiled floor. 

"You can do me," I said cheekily.

"Well then, get your pretty arse in here," he retorted.

"I'll be there in a minute," I pointed my wand to vanish my clothes and I warded the entire locker room. Better be safe than sorry after all.

"You need some help with that?" I smirked when I saw that his cock was ready for action.

"Well, you should. It's your fault after all," he pouted as he wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me closer.

I pumped his cock as our lips met in a wet and desperate kiss with the water from the shower raining down on us. When I broke the kiss, I whispered, "take me from behind… I need you now…"

"Happy to serve, babe…" He spun me around and I bent down. I gripped the railing on the shower as I anticipated the feeling of being completely drowned by Harry's body – his scent, his sounds of pleasure, his breathing, and everything else about him.

Harry roughly plunged his cock inside of me and I screamed his name in pleasure. He always knew what I needed. He understood when I wanted to take it slow as we made love. He also knew when I just wanted him to fuck me. His instincts always knew what I needed because really, he was all that I could ever want.

With us intimately connected like this, it made me feel calm and reassured. He would always be here. We would always be like this. He would always want me… Always… If only it were true, then I'd be very happy.

* * *

_**I get so weak  
Blood starts racing through my veins  
I get so weak  
Boy, it's something I can't explain  
I get so weak  
Something 'bout the way you do the things you do, it  
Knocks me right off of my feet (off my feet)  
I can't explain why your loving makes me weak** _

* * *

"Good morning graduating students of Hogwarts. Tomorrow, each of you will be taking your last walk as students of this fine institution. You started your Hogwarts journey here in the Great Hall during the sorting ceremony. And, you will end it here where it all started, on your graduation… Now you already know all of this but I just wanted to get your attention… Alright, thank you, students… Potter, do what you must," the headmistress said at breakfast. The castle was nearly empty now since all the other students had gone home a week ago. It was only the graduating class that's left.

I turned to Harry who seemed nervous but his eyes were hardened with determination. This ought to be good. Maybe he'd announce that he's going to be a part of the Hogwarts staff. It was the only possible reason as to why Professor McGonagall had to make some sort of segue for him.

Harry cleared his throat and then he stood from his seat.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"What?" I was confused. What could he want now? I didn't have the slightest clue of what was going on.

"Will you help me with my wedding?" The earnest look in his eyes broke my heart. I could feel my eyes glisten with tears so I tilted my head a bit. I just knew that this would happen. He had been busy lately and he seemed distracted and – I took a deep breath.

I must do this. I must act like everything was perfectly fine. I had to be supportive. I was his best friend first and foremost even if the bloody prat was breaking my heart into tiny little pieces right now.

"I didn't know that you were getting married! What am I supposed to do?" I was proud of myself for sounding like the normal bossy Hermione. I didn't sound bitter at all which was a huge compliment to my acting teacher in primary school. I was a lousy actress but I knew that I was able to deliver that calm unaffected façade just now. Bravo!

"Be my bride," and with that, Harry Potter knelt in front of me with a velvet box in his hand.

The girls swooned and the boys catcalled. I was dumbstruck.

How could I be so stupid? Of course, he was asking me to marry him. The bloke had been chasing me around Hogwarts ever since we set foot on the train. God! I'm such an idiot!

When Harry opened the box, I gasped at the sight of the beautiful ring that was a perfect match for my necklace. It was a gold band with a large princess-cut emerald outlined by diamonds.

I took the necklace out. "That – matches my necklace!" I exclaimed.

"I told you it was a betrothal gift!" Ginny piped in as she leaned her head against Neville's shoulder with a big grin on her face.

"Harry Potter! Did you just give me a betrothal gift without me knowing?!"

"Er, yes," Harry sounded unsure now.

"Very Slytherin of you," I muttered.

"Well?" He prodded.

"Well, what?" I huffed. I'm still pissed at being tricked. I'm flattered. But I'm pissed. A little. Okay, I'm not pissed. I just loved watching him squirm. It's so adorable.

"Will you help me with the wedding as my bride?" His emerald green eyes were sparkling – with love and tenderness. I felt like hitting my head against a rock. I'm so thick about all this love stuff that I'm embarrassed at being called the _Brightest Witch of the Age._

"Are you sure about this?" I asked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course," he said confidently.

"Since when?" I'm a curious annoying little thing so I had to know.

"Er, second year, I don't know… I just felt like it's always you and me even back then," he shrugged.

"Oh…"

"Just kiss already!" Our schoolmates and the professors chorused.

"Right… Well then, stand up Potter and give your future bride a smooch… After all, when have I ever not helped you?" I winked and Harry laughed. Harry hissed against my ear and I glared at him. He promised to tell me after all. He whispered, "I love you," before claiming my lips in a sweet and tender kiss. I wonder if I could learn how to hiss _I love you_ if I practiced enough?

If anyone asked me about my final year at Hogwarts, here's my simple reply…

_I was weak, wet, and wild._

* * *

_**I get so weak in the knees, I can hardly speak  
I lose all control and something takes over me  
In a daze and it's so amazing, it's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet  
It knocks me right off of my feet** _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> I hope this made you feel hot in some parts and made you giggle along the way.
> 
> This was a last-minute lame attempt to comply with the Shag-A-Thon. I lacked the time to complete my first 2 ideas because I was busy with QB. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this one. 
> 
> The fic is inspired by the song Weak by SWV. The bold and italicized words inside the line breaks are the actual lyrics to the song. 
> 
> Also, the proposal scene is based on a meme I found on Facebook. 
> 
> That's all folks!
> 
> P. S. This story is a prequel of sorts for my one-shot "Nerds Win In Life"


End file.
